dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
DBZ Maja Future: Episode 15
Summary: In the previous episode Majin Jace takes Talina to a hospital for a check up on the baby and to lessen up the swelling on her stomach. Things did so some what as planned, there baby was unharmed from the fight but Talina however sustained multiple wounds and bruising on her stomach. Also in this episode Vegeta's old friend Biri came to Earth, the saiyan pod belonged to her and she shocked much of the Briefs Family with her attitude, charm and dress choices. But because she was a friend of Vegeta's she was welcomed at Capsule Corp and they began to train together but still even with Talina wounded there was still the threat from other forces..... DBZ Maja Future: Episode 15 Taking a deep breath she moved slowly and sat up. Majin Jace rolled over and mumbled something she didn't bother to listen to. She headed into the bathroom, lifted the lid and threw up. Morning sickness had ravaged her for almost 8 months now. She had been feeling a lot more weighted and uncomfortable than ever before. Jace moved silently behind her and wrapped his arms firmly around her. Giving a small smile and snuggled against his warm chest. **** "Seige Missiles" Biri shouted as she fired off the golden ki blasts which were only to be deflected by Vegeta. She had always remembered him as a powerful and skilled fighter but this was crazy. Taking a breath she suddenly remembered how she used to beat him as a child, she did an arial flip sticking a perfect landing she smashed an attack in his right side. Once he was kneeling she grabbed him and flipped him over until he was sprawled on his back. Sighing he muttered a few unpleasant words about his situation and let Biri help him up. Smiling she said "You know Vegeta you never change" glaring at her with a bit of lightness he said "Neither do you" "How so she" said asked. "You remember things about us and the way I fight after all these years" giving him a side ways glance she said "Well you were and I hope still are my best friend" he gave a simple nod and followed Biri out of the gravity chamber. **** Pushing the button on her headset communicator Calcite alerted Garnet and the other Z-Fighters that a distress call went out. Loyal was in need of backup near North East City. Android 17 model 2 and 18 had attacked the City and a small group of fighters tried to stop them but it was to no avail. Some children had been attacked by the androids leaving there parents powerless. Once the Z-Fighters arrived they sent the androids retreating. Then the man with green hair alerted them to his friend who was on the ground bleeding. They also realized that the man on the grounds arm had been shot up pretty bad. They lifted him up and flew to Pariah's Hopsital. After a lengthy 5 hours of surgery they had good news and bad news. The good news was that the man named Carter was alive but in order to save his life his arm had to be aputated. His wife broke off into tears to be comforted by her friend and her husbands best friend, leaving them Pariah told them he'd be up in maybe an hour but he would be groggy and he would have to be sedated again soon. She calmly walked down the hall into the personal bathroom where she locked the door and slumped to the floor crying. After about a half hour of crying she stood up still shaking. She put eye drops in her eyes cleaned up and headed out to go to her section to her home. Sitting on the couch at home she confided in her son and her sister about what to do next, she wondered how Amy was holding up and she wondered if she could get through this pregnancy... Category:Episodes